


Hey! Say! Love!

by ajaeparkian



Series: Hey! Say! [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: And hoseok is a CEO, Changkyun is 19, Changkyun is thirsty for Hoseok, Changkyun is wild, Changkyun's head over heels with Hoseok, Daddy Kink, Flirt lines, Hoseok is 32 years old, Hoseok is Kihyun's uncle, Hoseok's lawyer, Hyunwoo is 33, Hyunwoo is a lawyer, Kihyun is done with changkyun, Kinda Sugar Daddy, M/M, Pining, Smut, Wild kukkung, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: “Hyung, life is short and I sure as hell ain’t spending it fucking girls, I want that monster to fuck me,” - Im Changkyun





	Hey! Say! Love!

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I took the synonyms text from @/chinaline_txts on twitter and the angel text from @/STRAYKIDSTFLN on twitter, please check them out!

If someone asked Kihyun how and when did his best friend, Im Changkyun fell so hard for his uncle, Shin Hoseok, don’t even hope for an answer because Kihyun, himself didn’t know exactly why but then again, no one ever understand the way Changkyun’s brain works.

Kihyun didn’t understand how Changkyun, a teenage college boy who was barely legal, he’s 19 by the way, fell in love with his uncle Shin Hoseok who married twice, both didn’t end up well, who was 32 years old.

Sure, Hoseok was… handsome, sexy and looked young Kihyun might actually considering him as a vampire for not growing old, but any other normal person would’ve think twice before falling for him.

Hoseok married twice, no kids but still he was much more than a kid like Changkyun could handle.

Well, Kihyun himself was not in place to judge the boy because he fell for Hoseok’s lawyer, Son Hyunwoo who was 33 years old but hey Kihyun was 22 at the time he fell for the older man. He met Hyunwoo when the older man took care of Hoseok’s divorce with his first wife.

Yes, Hoseok married a woman not a man and that was why Changkyun shouldn’t fall for the man because Hoseok was not gay… wasn’t he?

Back to Changkyun, the boy literally fell for Hoseok.

Well, he told Kihyun and his friends the first time he met Hoseok was when he was running late for a class and he brought too many assignments for his own good, tripped over thin air and fell.

It was in the front gate of their college building and Changkyun swore, he couldn’t be more embarrassed than that.

Everyone was staring at him, the infamous, hot, swag rapper Im Changkyun tripped over thin air, Changkyun was pretty sure his face would be on the school's newspaper by the morning.

But he didn’t expect for someone to pull over and kneeled down to help him gather his papers, and that someone was Hoseok.

The man was ethereally beautiful in Changkyun’s eyes, like an angel who was born to fuck the daylight out of you, yes Changkyun was and still is a horny teenager.

But what surprised Changkyun was that Hoseok acted like he was Changkyun’s boyfriend, helping Changkyun getting up and ruffled his hair with a deadly smile on his face, said something like,

 ** _“Why are you in such a rush babe? Look at you, tripping over thin air like that,”_** Hoseok chuckled.  
**_“But it’s cute,”_** he said again before he kissed Changkyun’s temple.

Well, long story short, Changkyun fell for the older man and when he found out that Hoseok was Kihyun’s uncle he screeched like a pterodactyl.

Ever since that time, Changkyun had been pining on the older man.

 

 

* * *

 

“Seriously Changkyun? He divorced twice!” Kihyun hissed at the younger man.  
“So? He divorced which mean he’s currently _not_ in any relationship right?” the man replied, chewing on his bubble gum.  
“His brain is totally twisted man,” Hyungwon replied, resting his head on the pile of his law books.  
“Like yours isn’t,” Changkyun spat back, eyes focused on the screen of his phone.  
“Jooheon, kick back some senses please?” Kihyun pleaded the boy in front of him.  
“What do you want me to say? He’s head over heels your uncle hyung, he's beyond saving,” Jooheon said, eating his own lunch.  
“Hyung, life is short and I sure as hell ain’t spending it fucking girls, I want that monster to fuck me,” Changkyun said earning a disgruntled groan from Kihyun.  
“You’re so fucking disgusting,” Kihyun scrunched his nose.  
“Says someone who threatened to suicide just because a certain _older man_ wasn’t accepting his burning love for him,” Minhyuk snickered, earning a laugh from everyone except Kihyun.  
“You and Changkyun are both disturbing,” Hyungwon added.  
“Not you turtle,” Kihyun squinted his eyes.  
“Anyway,” Jooheon said, interrupting the war that was about to happen.  
“Are we still going to sleep over at your place hyung?” Kihyun raised his eyebrows before his mouth formed an ‘O’.  
“I almost forgot about that, yeah yeah we’re still on, “ Kihyun said nodding his head.  
“Well, gotta go catch up some beat,” Changkyun said standing up.  
“Bye bitches.”

* * *

 

“What do you think of Changkyun?” Kihyun asked Hoseok from behind the counter.  
“Your friend?” Kihyun nodded as if Hoseok could see his movement.  
“He’s a diligent kid,” Kihyun snorted at the statement.  
“What else?”  
“Am I supposed to make a whole paragraph about what I think of him?” Hoseok asked clearly amused by Kihyun’s question.  
“There’s really nothing else?” Kihyun squinted his eyes.  
“No Kihyun, what do you want me to think of him?” Hoseok tilted his head.  
“Nothing just… are you planning on dating someone?” Hoseok stopped drinking his coffee at the question.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You know… after your second divorce I thought maybe you would… I don’t know, play around and have some fun?” Hoseok laughed at the younger man’s answer.  
“I’m 33 years old, I don’t play around anymore.”  
“So you’re looking for a permanent companion?”  
“You could say that.”  
“Do you want them to be older or…” Kihyun trailed off.  
“I prefer them to be the same age but again, age is not a big deal for me,” Hoseok smiled at Kihyun.  
“Why? You want to volunteer?” Hoseok teased Kihyun earning a gargled choked from his nephew.  
“Please stop being disgusting you old man,” Kihyun sneered.  
“Hey! The last time I checked, Hyunwoo is like 11 years older than you,” Hoseok said, feeling offended by Kihyun’s words.  
“He’s an exception, _duh_ ,” Kihyun rolled his eyes.  
“Anyway, my friends are coming over for tonight is that okay?” Hoseok hummed.  
“I’ll be out by 9 but I’m leaving Hyunwoo here in case you guys drunk or something, Changkyun is still 19 if I’m not mistaken right?” Kihyun looked at Hoseok in disbelief.  
“You remember my friend’s age? Dude, you don’t even remember my age!” Kihyun said in total shock.  
“What? It’s not a crime to remember it you know,” Hoseok laughed.  
“But still! I’m your fucking nephew for god’s sake!”  
“Hey, language. I don’t want your parents barging into my house and life just because they heard you cursing,” Hoseok warned Kihyun.  
“Okay, gee, I’m sorry mom,” Kihyun rolled his eyes.

Hoseok shook his head at Kihyun’s childish behavior despite being 23 years old, he took his phone and went to his office, leaving Kihyun in the kitchen probably plotting something for tonight.

 

 

* * *

 

“Where’s Hoseokkie hyung?” Was the first thing Changkyun asked as soon as he entered Hoseok’s house.  
“Really? Is he the only one you cares about?” Kihyun sneered but stepping aside to let his friends in.  
“You have no say in this,” Changkyun mocked Kihyun.

Kihyun sighed, Changkyun was… well, a wild teenager with wild imagination, and a spiteful mouth of course he’d spat back at anything Kihyun said.

They were eventually in the living room, with snacks and drinks, ready to watch some movie that Jooheon and Minhyuk recommended a while ago. Changkyun was on the floor, playing something on his phone, nodding to the beat while drinking his soda. Hyungwon was near to a sleep coma and Jooheon and Minhyuk bickering about something.

Honestly, Kihyun wouldn’t trade them for anything else, well, they could be unbearable sometimes but they were the only ones he got and trusted enough with his life. They’ve been friends ever since junior high so they’re pretty much a family.

Before Kihyun could say something, Hoseok entered the living room in his white fitting shirt, looked like he was getting ready for the meeting he mentioned earlier.

Kihyun didn’t need to see how Changkyun react to the godly sight before him.

“You’re going to watch movies?” Hoseok asked, leaning beside Changkyun to take a can of beer that he stored in the mini fridge in front of the boy.  
“The plan is to do so but let’s see how our eyes keep up with the marathon,” Jooheon answered.  
"Hands you mean," Hyungwon rolled his eyes.  
“Future husband say what,” Changkyun muttered under his breath.  
“What?” Hoseok looked to the side to Changkyun who was probably screeching internally.  
“Dude you’re gross,” Hyungwon flinched at Changkyun’s low attempt to proof that Hoseok was his future husband.  
“Disturbing,” Kihyun added.  
“Hey at least I’m doing something…???” Changkyun felt offended by the way his friends reacted to his attempt of proofing that Hoseok was the one for him.

Hoseok just shook his head despite the confusion in him, Kihyun and his friends sometimes could be… hard to understand but he guess it was just how teenagers these days interact with one another.

Hoseok pulled away from Changkyun and opened his beer before gulping down the liquid, he licked his lips before dialing a number on his phone.

Did you ask how was Changkyun doing?

He died, sprawled on the floor making squealing sounds.

“Have you ever thought of a lip piercing hyung?” Changkyun suddenly blurted out earning a horrified look on Jooheon, and Kihyun’s face.

Hoseok raised his eyebrows at the question and looked down to the younger boy who was on the floor, looking up with his big doe eyes.

Changkyun looked like a puppy at this point, Hoseok thought.

“Lip piercing? I’m a public figure Changkyun so no,” Hoseok replied in amusement.  
“But you’d look good in it and you have tattoos so why not piercing?”  
“Tattoos are hidden while piercing is not, that’s why,” Hoseok answered patiently.  
“I mean you’d looked 1000 times hotter with a lip piercing but I guess it’s not gonna happen,” Changkyun sulked, or should I say, cutely sulked.  
“You are the real definition of disgusting,” Hyungwon sneered but immediately groaned in pain when Changkyun kicked him.  
“Well, it’s nice to talk to you guys but I need to go,” Hoseok smiled apologetically.  
“And Kihyun, I already called Hyunwoo so he should be here anytime soon and please don’t do anything stupid, remember Changkyun still 19,” Hoseok gave Kihyun a warning look before he walked away from the living room.

Right after Hoseok left the room Changkyun made a squealing sounds and rolled over on the floor, legs kicking the air, and turning into a pool of goo.

“He remember my age~” Changkyun squealed.  
“Yeah so? He remember all of our age dude,” Jooheon said flatly earning a glare from the younger boy.  
“Shut up and don’t trample on my happiness you disturbing love birds,” Changkyun replied, still squealing over the fact that Hoseok remember his age.  
“You’re so desperate,” Kihyun sighed.  
“So were you,” Minhyuk grinned.  
“The fuck???” Kihyun turned around and shoved a pillow down to Minhyuk’s face.  
“Yeah, he was so desperate until his daddy said yes,” Hyungwon giggled.  
“Bitch,” Kihyun spat, kicking another pillow to Hyungwon’s face.  
“I don’t think we’re going to watch any movies considering the three of you seemed to be in a very intense war,” Jooheon shook his head in a fake disappointment.  
“NOT YOU,” the three of them replied.

 

 

* * *

 

“But seriously though, what kind of lover Hoseokkie hyung likes?” Changkyun asked, head resting on Hyungwon’s shoulder.  
“???” Kihyun looked at him questioning, hands busy peeling a banana.  
“I mean… wild or someone shy or I don’t know… someone cute?”  
“I don’t really know I mean, I think someone lovable? Someone who will take care of him anytime he needs to be taken care of? What do you think hyung?” Kihyun asked, looking up to Hyunwoo who was sitting beside him.  
“Hoseok needs someone who can babied him but also be a baby to him,” Hyunwoo answered Kihyun, eyes not leaving his laptop screen.  
“Well, if that ain’t me,” Changkyun said sassily, earning a look from his friends.  
“That’s definitely not you,” Minhyuk sneered.  
“Hey!”  
“A baby Changkyun? More like a disaster, whining squirrel,” Hyungwon snorted.  
“He’d squeal with anything that buff guy does, even when he brushed his teeth,” Hyungwon mocked.  
“Oh my God, imagine his muscles flexing like oh my God,” Changkyun said in dreamy voice.  
“Have you seen him brushing his teeth hyung?” Kihyun gave him a mortified look.  
“No, why would I? You’re definitely disturbing.”  
“Yeah, but I’m disturbingly cute.”

 

 

* * *

 

Changkyun was walking down the hallway when he caught a glimpse of gray hair at the school gate, he stopped his track and squinted his eyes to get a better look at that certain someone.

Changkyun squealed when he recognized that it was Hoseok, the man was in his black turtle neck and his hair was styled to the back.

Damn, he did look like a whole meal to Changkyun. The boy didn’t waste any time and walked towards Hoseok, pretending that it was a coincidence that he met the man there.

“Hoseok hyung?” Changkyun called, Hoseok looked up from his Rolex and smiled at Changkyun.

 

_Oh my Jesus he’s so handsome I’d sell my soul to Satan just to suck his dick_

 

“Changkyun?” Changkyun cleared his throat.  
“What are you doing here hyung?” Changkyun asked, stepping closer to Hoseok.  
“Oh, I was waiting for Kihyun,” Hoseok could swear that he saw imaginary puppy eyes flopped down on Changkyun’s head.  
“Oh right,” Changkyun muttered under his breath

_That fucking hamster stole my man’s attention._

“I still can’t believe, you know? He got kidnapped when he was 15 years old and got me panicked real bad,” Hoseok laughed.

 

_Jesus, you’re so beautiful._

 

“I know, Kihyun hyung can be very reckless sometimes,” Changkyun snorted.

 

_Every time actually._

 

“Mind if I accompany you until Kihyun hyung came?” Hoseok raised his eyebrows.  
“Are you sure? You don’t have any classes?” Changkyun shook his head.  
“Well, gladly then,” Hoseok smiled at him and Changkyun nearly turned into a pool of goo in front of his biggest crush.

Changkyun took a few steps closer to Hoseok and leaned against Hoseok car, he could smell Hoseok’s cologne with the distance between them. That musky, and masculine smell. The one that hot dudes always has and it made Changkyun dizzy with arousal.

He decided that maybe he was better on phone rather than getting hard on Hoseok’s smell and before the man caught him, well, if Hoseok would fuck him right after finding out then Changkyun would gladly exposing himself but no, Hoseok wasn’t the type of man who would jump on anyone who got hard by his body or scent.

“Synonims are weird because if I invite you to my cottage in the forest, it sounds nice but if I invite you to my cabin in the woods, you’re gonna die,” Hoseok looked at Changkyun.  
“Kind of like forgive me father, I have sinned versus sorry daddy, I’ve been naughty,” Changkyun said, failed to realize that Hoseok’s expression changed.  
“Are you learning literature?”  
“Hm? Me? Naw, I kind of born with this genius mind so… big fat NO,” Hoseok laughed at Changkyun’s words.  
“You sure did…”  
“Hey hyung hear this one,” Changkyun called Hoseok.  
“Hm?”  
“Can I see your tag?” Hoseok’s eyebrows knitted in confusion.  
“I want to see if you were made in heaven,” Changkyun said, eyes glinted with something dark.  
“I don’t think I was…” Hoseok trailed off, Changkyun was about to say something but Hoseok cut him off.  
“Otherwise I’d have met you earlier, angel,” Hoseok winked, throwing Changkyun off guard.  
“W-what?” Changkyun asked, flustered by Hoseok’s action.  
“I’ve seen that pickup lines before,” Hoseok explained it to Changkyun, holding back his laughter at the boy’s face.  
“You have?” Now Changkyun’s eyes widened at the newly heard fact of Hoseok.  
“My friend used that line on his crush.”  
“A-aahh…”

 

_Damn, I was caught._

 

“But nice try Changkyun,” Hoseok smirked.

 

 

* * *

 

It was one of those days where Changkyun had nothing to do and just sprawled on his bed, naked.

He had finished his assignments the day before and he still got 2 days more before his next assignments. He took his phone and opened up an online game before rolling onto his stomach.

“Changkyun!” Minhyuk called, probably from the living room.  
“Get the fuck outta my face dude!” Changkyun yelled back, not really in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment.  
“There’s someone who wants to meet you!”  
“TELL THEM TO SUCK A DICK!” there was no answer from Minhyuk before he heard a knock on his door, Changkyun groaned but still not moving from his place.  
“Bark in bitch,” he said, eyes still on the screen.

He heard the door was being opened and closed, he waited for Minhyuk to lecture him but nothing. Eventually, his curiosity had gotten the better of him so Changkyun looked up and was frozen in place.

It was Hoseok.

In his room.

Hoseok.

As in Shin Hoseok.

His fucking crush.

And Changkyun wasn’t wearing anything.  
And he was pretty much sure, his ass was on display.

“Nice view,” Hoseok said, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face.  
“Tell them to suck a dick???” Hoseok’s cocked his eyebrows.  
“Are you always this spiteful or are you being honest about your needs?” Changkyun blushed at Hoseok’s words.

Honestly, he was so embarrassed right now. He didn’t think it was Hoseok, what did he want from Changkyun? And to be caught, naked in his bedroom with only a thin blanket which didn’t help hiding his body curves at all… well, let’s say that Changkyun was beyond embarrassed.

“Answer me Changkyun,” Hoseok said again.  
“I uhh… I…”  
“Well, Kihyun asked me to give you this,” Hoseok sighed and pull out a note book.  
“You left it behind the other day,”  
“I don’t—“

 

_That tricky hamster._

 

“Oh, y-yeah. I was wondering where I put that one,” Changkyun laughed nervously.

Suddenly his phone vibrated, it was a message from Minhyuk.

**I’m going out with Jooheon now, you use that time well or else I’ll be the one who’s fucking that hot, buff guy.**

“Hey hyung…?” Hoseok raised his eyebrows.  
“You asked a question earlier right?” Hoseok tilted his head, his eyes glinted with something Changkyun couldn’t figure out what.  
“Want to know the answer to that?”

 

 

* * *

 

Changkyun moaned when Hoseok nibbled on his collarbone, leaving red purplish marks here and there on his body. Changkyun was straddling Hoseok, rolling his hips and hissed at the friction.

He needed more and Hoseok’s clothes were in the way so Changkyun pulled away and tugged at Hoseok’s black fitting shirt, he pouted his swollen lips.

“Impatient aren’t we?” Hoseok chuckled at Changkyun’s eagerness.

He pulled his shirt off and smirked at the younger boy’s reaction, Changkyun bit his lips and moaned. His hands immediately on Hoseok’s chest and biceps as soon as the shirt was thrown to the floor.

“God,” Changkyun moaned at the way Hoseok’s muscles flexed.  
“God, you’re so thick,” the younger boy blurted out what was on his mind.  
“My biceps aren’t the only thick ones,” Hoseok whispered in Changkyun ear before licking the shell.

Changkyun pulled Hoseok into a harsh kiss, teeth clashing and he moaned out loud when Hoseok bit his lips. Hoseok smirked before kneading Changkyun’s meaty ass in his hands before giving them a slap, earning a loud whine from the younger boy.

“H-hyung~” Changkyun whined, he could feel his cock stiffened at the stinging pain.  
“Naughty baby, you like that? Huh? You like it hard?” Hoseok said, slapping the meaty bums again.  
“Unnghh~” Changkyun whined in pleasure.  
“Please please hyung, I want you inside,” Changkyun breathed against Hoseok’s neck.

Hoseok chuckled at Changkyun’s eagerness, Changkyun moaned at the friction caused by Hoseok’s chest vibration when he laughed. Hoseok lifted Changkyun up a little to unbuckle his belt and took off his pants along with his boxer. Changkyun let out a long moan when he was seated right on Hoseok’s dick.

He could feel the older man’s cock glided between his ass cheeks, feeling the pulsating cock against his clenching hole. His moans were getting louder when Hoseok teased him, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

“Mhmhh,” Changkyun moaned against the kiss, pulling away to take a breath.

Hoseok chuckled and quickly fished out a bottle of lube from the drawer and pour some onto his palms, the younger boy’s hissed at the cold sensation from the lube on his red, and swollen cock.

Changkyun moaned at the sight of Hoseok’s dick, it was big, way bigger than anyone Changkyun ever been with and he couldn’t wait to be fucked by Hoseok.

Hoseok quickly changed their position, laying Changkyun down on the bed and spread Changkyun’s thigh with his knees. Changkyun moaned and spread wider, displaying himself to Hoseok.

Hoseok leaned in closer to Changkyun before inserting one finger, thrusting in and out slowly.

Changkyun moaned at the feeling and quickly asked for more, and more he got. Hoseok inserted two this time, earning a high pitched moan from the boy before making scissoring motions with his fingers. He licked his lips at the sight of Changkyun’s hole greedily taking his fingers in.

“Look at you baby, so greedy, so needy,” Hoseok teased, twisting his hands to find a certain bundle of nerves that would send the boy to could nth.  
“Annghh!” Changkyun let out a high pitched moan and arched his back when Hoseok found his sweet spot.  
“T—there! H—hyunghhh~” Changkyun whined the moment Hoseok pulled out his finger right after he found his sweet spot.

Hoseok chuckled at the sight, Changkyun’s face was flushing red, his chest rising up and down in heavy breathings, legs wide open and his pink hole greedily clenching on nothing as if it was inviting Hoseok to be inside.

“Tell me how much you want this baby,” Hoseok whispered as he lined his cock to Changkyun’s entrance.  
“I want this so bad! Please please, I’ve been a good boy~” Changkyun pleaded, wrapping his legs around the older man’s waist and pulled him closer.  
“Are you sure?” Hoseok smirked.  
“Yes yes yes! Please fuck me _daddy_ ,” something snapped inside Hoseok’s brain the moment Changkyun called him ‘daddy’ in his wrecked state.

Hoseok kissed him one last time before sliding in, feeling the muscles contracted against his cock. Changkyun whimpered at the stretch, feeling his lower part burning and hurt as hell.

Hoseok then thrusted all the way in and Changkyun choked on his spit as the result of it, Hoseok kissed his jawline, going down to his neck and sucked on the skin. Hoping to distract the younger boy from the pain and judging by the way Changkyun loosened a little, it worked.

“You’re so fucking big, you know that right?” Changkyun whimpered.  
“Yeah,” Hoseok grinned.  
“Fuck you,” Changkyun cursed under his breath.

Hoseok only grinned before pulling out almost completely and rammed back inside with full force, sending Changkyun far in the pleasure world. Hoseok’s pupils dilated with the intense pleasure Changkyun gave him, his damp hair falling to the front of his face and sweat rolling down his neck to his broad chest.

 

_Fuck_

 

Changkyun could never asked for more, he let out a high pitched moan when Hoseok abused his sweet spot dead on, a contrast to his deep voice. Hoseok cursed out loud when Changkyun’s hole clenched around his member, Hoseok let out a groan because Changkyun was definitely sending him off of the edge.

Hoseok continued to ram inside mercilessly, holding the back of Changkyun’s thigh in bruising grips and nearly folding the younger boy in half as he quickened his pace. Changkyun could only moaned at the godly play Hoseok did to him, Hoseok definitely knew how to play it hard and perfect.

“Mhhmm! H—hyung—!” Changkyun choked on his own breath.  
“I—I’m close hyung, so close!” Changkyun moaned again.  
“Then come for me baby, come a lot,” Hoseok grinned and continued to ram inside.

Changkyun was crying out Hoseok’s name and it sent the older man to the brink of insanity because he liked the way his name rolled off on Changkyun’s tongue, it just sounded so sexy to him.

He could feel Changkyun shuddered before the younger boy cried his name as he came, spurting white, sticky liquid onto his stomach and some on Hoseok’s chest. Changkyun gasped with each thrust Hoseok gave.

“Baby you’re so tight, so good,” Hoseok growled in Changkyun’s ear, sending a shiver down to the younger boy’s spine.

Hoseok was near his climax and Changkyun could feel it by the way his thrusts became more erratic and his pulsating cock deep inside him, Hoseok buried his face on the crook of Changkyun’s neck and growled deep before biting down harshly.

Changkyun whined at the sensation as pleasure and pain stormed inside him, he could feel Hoseok filling him deep with his seed and couldn’t help but to hum at the warmth.

Hoseok rode his orgasm for a while before pulling out, licking his lips at the sight. Changkyun was totally wrecked, and he could see his cum leaked out of Changkyun’s abused hole. Hoseok then took the baby wipes out of the drawer and cleaned both of them, chuckling at how Changkyun was trying hard to stay awake.

“So…?” Hoseok started a conversation but the only response he got was Changkyun snuggling closer to him.  
“They won’t be coming home tonight,” Changkyun muttered under his breath.  
“I was thinking on taking you to my apartment but I guess…” Changkyun lifted his head and immediately hissed when his head hit Hoseok’s chin.  
“That shit hurt,” Changkyun said deadpanned.  
“Definitely,” Hoseok added.  
“You were saying about apartment, does this mean we’re a thing now???” Changkyun asked, his eyes big like a puppy.  
“Well, it’s not going to be a flowery path always but… I can at least promise to protect you,” Hoseok smiled.  
“Aw, that’s cute,” Changkyun commented.  
“But I’d like to know when did you realize that you have feelings for me because as far as I know, I’ve been pining over your for like years but you didn’t spare me a glance,” Changkyun squinted his eyes, not feeling sleepy again.  
“It’s a long story and just because I didn't spare you a glance doesn't mean I didn't know," Hoseok smiled and pulled the boy into a hug.  
“I’m up for a story or two,” Changkyun reasoned.  
“Yeah, we can do it later pup.”  
“But—“  
“Sshhh.”  
“I’m—“  
“Kkung.”  
“…”

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So here's your other wonkyun au, it's also a part of a series called "Hey! Say!" And yes, I was inspired from the name of a Japanese boy group called Hey! Say! Jump! And I thought it was cute. I've been in the mood for wonkyun lately and I don't think it gets better because Changkyun, apparently is claiming his spot as the maknae and him, being clingy to Wonho also didn't help so yep... I'm whipped for this ship but don't worry, I already got the updates for my current on going stories. I just need time and a break, that's all.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
